powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Addikhabbo/Ring Of Green
I'm very bored. Bare with me. I own nothing. No Profit. Zit. Critics are needed. I'm going for the big fish soon. So tell me my strengths and weaknesses. And these are just short stories. K? :D XXXXX It was a dark,stormy night. A child was running down the street. The boy looked younger than 10. Was severely beaten. And is being chased by an old fat man. "Help! Help Me!" ''Screamed the young boy as the old fat man grabs him by the neck. "You're gonna pay for what you did you freak!"'' said the man as he drags the boy by his hair. "I'm sorry Uncle! Please don't rape me!" ''begged the boy as tears can be seen from his swollen eyes. ''"Oh, I'm gonna do more than that BOY. You Potters are always such freaks aren't ya? Making my wife's head pop off like that! I'm gonna rape you al night till you wish you hadn't even talked back to us!" Then, from the sky, a ship can be seen, diving at speeds the likes of earth can't even seem to match. Just as Fat Uncle drags sex boy to his pighouse, the ship chose to land on him. "SPLAT" "Aaahh!" ''cried the young boy as he witnesses his pedophilic uncle get squashed before his eyes by an egg shaped sophisticated alien ship. Such ''precision. The kid started running, thinking what fuck he's gotten himself into. Then, from inside the ship, a humanoid alien with pink skin starts speaking to his "ring", with the color of green and the symbol of a lantern. Before "it" died, the ring took off. As the alien ship's pressence, not to mention the number of people it killed by "landing" started getting attention, an imp with a purple hat and yellow vest snapped his fingers and the whole mess disappeared as if the imp was controling reality. xxxxx The black eyed kid ran like hell after seeing what he saw. From a distance, the green "lanterned" ring disappeared after what the boy thought was a snap of the finger. "What the hell happened to you?" The kid yelped before the figure before him. An Imp with a purple hat and an orange vest. Seemingly floating on thin air. The kid tried running again, only to find himself on a seemingly chaotic planet. "Hello,my son. I am Jor-El,of the planet Krypton." The kid thought he heard someone say, before facing the floating imp. Both seem invisible to the chaotic planet.'' "Where am I? How'd I get here?' cried the kid before the imp in front of him. ''"And who are you?!" "Easy kid. One question at a time." Said the Imp before snapping his fingers, blowing up the chaotic planet. The kid thought he heard the Imp say "krypton". But the kid was too frantic to analyze the situation. The kid, still possessing a dagger, in his pocket, for self-defense against the fat-man's dick earlier, was used to cut his own ears,literally. Trying to avoid hearing his body go "blowy-uppy". ''Then, to his surprise, he's back where he met the imp. Feeling better. ''"There, I fixed you up. Now to remove your memories of being Fat Man's sex toy." The imp waved his hand and the kid, now wearing a tuxedo fitting a 10-year old. Forgot everything about the old man putting his junk in him. With all white fluids. "Now, to answer your third question, I go by the name Mxyzptk. Mr, if you will." ''Said Mr.Mxyzptlk. ''"H...H-How did you do all that?" Stuttered the kid. Now rape-free! "Simple kid, 5th Dimensional technology, or as what your kind call them magic." Said the Imp. Mr.Mxyzptlk the kid recalled.'' "Didyoudothattoo?!"'' Said the kid in a manner of speaking that made his old stuttering self look normal. After recomposing himself, the kid continues. "The egg that made my loving uncle splat?" Sniffed the kid as he mists his Uncle that gave him so much LOVE. Then, before Mr.Mxyzptlk could answer, a portal was ripped through the space-time continuum, with what the kid took as a man with an "S" on his chest. Grabbing Mr.Mxyzptlk before disappearing. The boy cried. Turning fellow bystanders into monsters that would later cause the deaths of trillions. Then the boy felt it. "POWER" xxxxx "You lied to me Zatanna! You said you wouldn't kill him! You're a liar! A big, fat liar!" Cried the "S" boy holding the "corpse" of the now dead Mr.Mxyzptlk. "No Superboy, the power's been transferred...." Superboy clapped his hands, to where Zatanna's head should've been. Now replaced by the human version of a squashed watermelon. "Yuck. ANd I thought Mxyzptlk was......" ''Superboy stopped thinking for a moment. ''"I'm sorry Mxyzptlk, I failed you. I'll make it better. I'm gonna get the Infinity Gaunlet. The Dragonballs, A genie if I have to! Then, I'll bring you back. Then my Universe. And we can all live happilly ever after!" Elsewhere. Dumbledore, whos' name the kid knew somehow. After turning the phoenix into a plate of cookies, (munch,crunch), got thirsty and turned him into a glass of milk (sip). Feeling satisfied, the kid decided to fly off. Destroying what remains of the corpse-filled school that was previously known as Hogwarts. "I've somehow gained Mr.Mxyzptlk's power. He must've transferred them to me before being dragged by S man." Thought the kid as he waved his hand. Destroying the planet earth. Or more precisely, making earth disappear. "Something's wrong. I'm sensing something strong....." ''Then all the kid saw was a golden being with red eyes. Punching him in the balls, before his whole world goes black. When the kid woke to, he found himself before the very being. "Do not be afraid little one. You are merely a lost child. Your abilities are yet to be polished. And by the way,I stripped you of your powers. So you can stop with your attempts at altering reality."'' Says the Golden Boy. As the kid tags him by.'' "Who are you?! Why'd you punch me in the nuts?! And how the hell is earth fixed?!"'' shouted the kid. "Child, I shall answer your questions if you shall answer mine." To which the kid agrees. "I am Amazo, Iike touching nuts, and fixing earth is of no big feat to someone that can mimic and possess a complete arsenal of abilities. Now child,would you like me to teach you on training yours?" The kid was wondering what the hell Amazo was talking about. Then the kid felt it. Something stronger than 5th Dimensional Technology. It's almost like, cheating. xxxxx "You destroyed them! You destroyed the dragonballs!" Shouted Superboy, before incinerating the remains of his pink colored adversary.'' "Stupid M on the forehead."'' Muttered Superboy, before stopping, and saying'' "I know you're watching."'' Well, more like shouting. "Who are you?! and what do you want! You some kind of stalker?!" Then, from the shadows, a blonde man with red eyes, wearing a tuxedo. Very handsome appears with wings.'' "My friend, I go by the name Lucifer."'' But before Lucifer could continue, a golden being with red eyes appear for a moment, then vanishes again, having had taken Lucifer with it. "What the hell?! Whatever!!" Shrugged Superboy. Before punching reality, and travelling to another verse. Elsewhere, the kid, now grown. Chose the appearance of a certain spiky haired individual. With red eyes instead of blue. And wearing an all black tuxedo with red tied. And skin as pale as white.'' "Cheat Embodiment. I'm naming my power cheat Embodiment. Since, you know, it felt like cheating the first time I got it. And stop calling me child! I made my own name you know! My name is Raven. Raven Maxx." Stated Raven, as if making a point to the golden being with red eyes. Which, for a moment, Raven thought disappeared, before reappearing again. "As long as you're disciplined Raven. It was the right choice to strip you of your 5th Dimensional abilities, else your metagene might've remained dormant."'' Stated Amazo. Before being stabbed. By an Umbrella. To the head.'' "I never did like you Amazo. Always wanting to touch my nuts.'' ''PERVE! But thanks anyway. My power, cheat_embodiment, is stronger than your complete arsenal can ever hope to accomplish!"'' Smiled Raven. With his evil smile, reaching his whole face, as if straight out of a horror cartoon. Before snapping his fingers, turning the headless corpse of Amazo into food. Which Raven ate. From afar, a ghost was watching, seemingly unable to choose between being young,mid or old age. With a violet hood. And no feet. Instead replaced by a floating tail. Green skin, red eyes and a staff with a clock on it. Before teleporting, in what appears to be a'' "clockwork."'' Phantom Zone. In a cylinder, a green skinned individual, with a muscular build, green skin, red eyes and a hair on "silver" fire. Weaing a costume with the colors black and white with the letter'' "D" on his chest was chillaxing his infinite nonexistence before purple hood. Clockwork, as D calls him. States " I need to run an experiment...." "And I'm the Guinie pig."'' finishes Dark Danny, making clockwork look a bit irritated, which is so out of character.'' " I need you to take care of someone who's preventing me from seeing his destiny."'' DD smiles before asking, " Who's the target?" Getting Excited before Clockwork stated the dead name. "Naruto Uzumaki." Category:Blog posts